


Two Of Us Now

by B7grrl



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s04e09 Sand, Probably alternate universe, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7grrl/pseuds/B7grrl
Summary: Vila gets his way at last.





	Two Of Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after 'Sand' in season 4, and written for choc_fic, an LJ comm for characters of colour.

It had been three days since they got back from Virn, and Dayna still wasn't speaking to Tarrant. She slouched on one of the couches in the base lounge, one leg hooked over the arm. She sighed and looked at Vila who was on the couch opposite, morosely gazing into a glass of red wine.  
  
He'd grown on her since Avon had introduced him as a spare part, and she'd been surprised by how worried she'd been when that green sand had almost killed him. All right, he wasn't as young and handsome--or brave--as Tarrant, but he was really rather sweet at times. "Does that help?" she asked.  
  
Vila looked up. "What?"  
  
"Wine."  
  
He thought about it. "For a while."  
  
"All right, then." Dayna made up her mind. "Give me some."  
  
Vila looked surprised, but got up to get another glass. "Here you are. Still annoyed about Tarrant?"  
  
"Mm." Dayna drank half the glassful in one go and had a sudden a fit of coughing.  
  
"Here, that's good stuff." Vila came over and sat beside her, his soft brown eyes worried. "Just sip it. That's right."  
  
He was kind, the kindest of them all really, and Dayna wondered why, considering how much she and Tarrant had picked on him. You'd think he'd fight back. She'd once seen him as prey--weren't all people prey or predator?-but in the last few months she'd come to realize that it wasn't that simple. Perhaps because they seemed to all be prey these days.  
  
"Servalan," she said savagely. "It'd be bad enough if it was anyone else, but  _Servalan_!" She held out her glass for more wine.  
  
Vila filled it up. "Yeah, bit off, that, considering she had his brother killed."  
  
"And he looked so smug when he told us. Ugh!"  
  
Vila gave her sharp look. "Ah. You and Tarrant--"  
  
"Not any more." Dayna decided that wasn't strong enough. "Never again." And that really was the problem. She eyed Vila again. He was the only other possibility; Avon had never shown any interest in her once they'd left Sarran and besides, he was so cold and distant these days. She leaned experimentally against Vila, who went still with surprise, then put an arm around her. That was nice. Nice and warm and rather consoling. And perhaps rather more. Dayna wriggled against him deliberately. "You're not... you know, with Soolin or anything?"  
  
"Me?" Vila sounded surprised.  
  
"You flirt with her." Dayna giggled and finished her wine. She was beginning to feel warm all through. "And with me."  
  
"Well... that's a game, really. One," Vila said slowly, "I never expect to win."  
  
"Hmm." Dayna turned to look at him, so close that their noses almost touched. "So that means you haven't been dipping your wick anywhere else, does it?"  
  
Vila almost spilled his drink. "Dipping my-- Where on earth did you hear that expression?"  
  
"Not on earth, Sarran. They use lamps and candles there, you see."  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
Dayna grinned. "Light, you idiot." She got more serious. "Well, have you? Dipped it?"  
  
"Not since Kerril, no."  
  
"Gooooood." Dayna drew the word out. "Because this couch folds down into a double bed, you know." She punched a button on the arm nearest her, pushed the back down flat, then flung herself onto Vila.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
He looked surprised, then gratified, and Dayna wondered how often anyone had accepted one of his advances, rather joking ones now that she thought of it. She began to undo his buttons, and he gasped and slid his hands up to undo her bodysuit, running a finger down the seam it opened along to release the static charge.  
  
Dayna's eyes widened. "How did you know how to do that?"   
  
"I'm a thief, remember. I can get into anything."  
  
She laughed huskily. "Promises!"  
  
  
  
They lay there afterwards, sated, facing each other. Dayna put out a hand and stroked his soft hair. He had been much better than Tarrant. She smiled; perhaps she ought to let Tarrant know. That would take him down a peg. "That sand was wrong," she murmured. "Forget the stupid grading system, I think you're an alpha male."   
  
Vila's face lit up with wonder, and she wondered how long it was since he last got a compliment. She couldn't actually remember. He moved his fingers lightly over her breast, causing her to gasp and arch her back.  
  
She had been going to get up, but if she stayed a while here with him, he might be ready for a return engagement.  
  
  
  
"And just... what have we here?"  
  
Dayna lifted her head to see over Vila. It was Avon, standing in the doorway, looking like thunder.   
  
"What's it look like?" she asked. "Besides, it's none of your business."  
  
"It is, actually." Avon paused. "Vila is mine."  
  
"I am not!" Vila said indignantly.  
  
Dayna glared at him. "You said you  _hadn't!_ "  
  
"And I haven't! Not  _dipped_!"  
  
And then Dayna got it. Avon would hardly let anyone take a position of dominance with him, especially Vila, but she remembered how they had seemed to be friends on the  _Liberator_. Obviously much more than friends, and to her surprise, she found the idea very... stimulating, and not at all a threat. She grinned at Avon. "My father always told me to share my toys." She put her arm over Vila's hip and patted him on his bare buttocks.  
  
"Hey!" Vila said, then obviously reconsidered. "Oh, all right. That toy remark aside, I'm cetainly up for it."  
  
Dayna sniggered; she could already tell. She kept her eyes on Avon. He stood there for a moment, looking at them both expressionlessly. "Well now," he said, then removed his boot and peeled his trousers off, and took a lubricating condom out of his jacket pocket--huh; he was obviously always prepared. There was a creak and a bounce as he joined them on the couch behind Vila.  
  
"He's ready," Dayna whispered to Vila, "and I know you are." She bit him on the lower lip and wriggled to get a leg under his waist and one over it.   
  
She gave a soft growl as Vila entered her. Vila drew in his breath as Avon entered him in turn, and, excited, Dayna tightened around Vila. There was a breathless pause, then Avon thrust forward, forcing Vila further into her, and again, then again, except that now Vila was moving on his own accord, both of them in perfect synchronised motion. Vila had been intent on her and her needs the first time, but now his eyes were unfocussed and his attention turned inwards. Instead of being insulted, Dayna found herself so aroused, she climaxed more quickly than she ever had before, crying out as the sweet electric warmth rose through her.   
  
She stayed there, her legs clamped around Vila as he and Avon continued. Vila's breath was coming in short gasps, then he shouted so loudly, she was afraid the others would hear. As she felt that other warmth within her, Avon too cried out, and Dayna closed her eyes, knowing that Vila was now feeling pretty much what she felt.  
  
"Oh!" Vila said at last. 'I... I've never done that before." His body relaxed against her. "Feel a bit dizzy now. Because that really was double the pleasure."  
  
Dayna grinned at him. "Then we'll have to do it again." She glanced at Avon for confirmation and caught her breath.   
  
Avon's face had softened into an expression she had never seen before as he gazed at Vila, moving one hand gently on his hip where it had gripped him so tightly before. Then he saw Dayna looking at him and he snapped back into the cold, aloof Avon they all knew so well. He withdrew, making Vila's eyes widen briefly, and stood up. "Yes, well. Right now I have better things to do with my time." He gathered up his things and walked out with such Avonic dignity that Dayna didn't dare laugh at the sight of his bare behind.  
  
Vila sighed. "Sounds about right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dayna disentangled herself and sat up.  
  
"Used to be friends once and it was fun, a laugh, part of that, being mates. Not for a while though. I'm just there when he needs me now. Or just needs  _it_ , really."  
  
"Oh, Vila." Dayna shook her head. "Do you... usually face each other, like we did?"  
  
"Yeah." Vila looked puzzled. "Always. We both like... liked it that way because it's, well, it  _was_  friendlier. Him on top or me sitting on him. Suppose it's just habit now. Why?"  
  
"Because you didn't see the way he looked at you when he knew you couldn't see him. He might be pretending he doesn't give a damn, Vila, but I know what I saw."  
  
Vila stared at her.  
  
Dayna smiled. "And you know what? You've got two of us now." She leaned over to kiss Vila, not on the lips, but softly, on the cheek, so that he would know it was affection and not just sex. She stood up and took his hand. "Come on you, I'm ravenous. Let's get showered, then I'll make us a sandwich." She grinned. "A bread one this time."


End file.
